the Beginning
by Hysope
Summary: Cindy n'était pas la seule à avoir eu un cauchemar cette nuit-là. Dylan/Summer, traduction de The Beginning par Andrew's Slinky.


Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, il s'agit d'une traduction de The Beginning d'Andrew's Slinky.

Summer geignait. Elle était terrifiée, souffrante. Sa mère se tenait au-dessus de elle, un sourire mauvais tordant ses lèvres pendant qu'elle riait. Son père était juste quelques pas derrière, la même expression sur le visage. Summer pleurait et essayait de son mieux d'atteindre ses parents, mais ils étaient trop loin. Elle essayait de dire qu'elle était désolée, mais sa gorge était sèche, sa voix avait disparu. Elle pleura plus fort. Elle tremblait, elle se blottit de nouveau sur elle-même, saisissant fermement le collier que ses parents lui avaient donné, priant pour qu'il lui donne une certaine force.

Summer se réveilla en sursaut, sautant hors de son lit, les larmes coulant sur ses joues quand elle se frappa les genoux sur le plancher, ses jambes étant incapables de la soutenir. Elle saisi fermement un côté du lit, essayant d'obtenir un semblant de contrôle sur sa respiration. Elle commença à faire de l'hyperventilation et eut soudain le sentiment terrifiant qu'elle était seule.

Elle se remit en tremblant sur ses pieds et sortit par la porte. Elle traversa le couloir sur la pointe des pieds et entra dans la chambre de Dylan, sachant en quelque sorte qu'il était la seule personne qui pourrait la convaincre qu'elle n'était pas seule.

« _Et tu pourrais arrêter d'essayer de me séduire. »_

« _Non, non. C'est hors de question ,on est destinés l'un à l'autre. »_

Elle avait besoin de voir Dylan, et de savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule.

« Dylan ? » Murmura-t-elle quand en entrant dans sa chambre. Un ronflement lui répondit.

« Dylan, réveille toi, s'il te plait. » chuchota-t-elle, en prenant et en secouant son épaule doucement, priant pour qu'il se réveille. Sa peau était chaude sous ses doigts, et elle aurait rougi si elle avait assez de présence d'esprit à ce moment pour se rendre compte que sa peau était chaude parce qu'il ne portait pas de haut.

Il souffla une fois, deux fois, puis se redressa légèrement, en frottant ses yeux endormis.

« Summer? » Demanda-t-il, sa voix rendue pâteuse par le sommeil.

« Euh ... » tout d'un coup, elle se sentait incroyablement stupide d'avoir besoin de voir quelqu'un pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule.

«Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers elle, voir son visage baigné de larmes lui serrait le coeur.

« J'ai fait un mauvais rêve. » chuchota-t-elle en fermant les yeux, attendant son rire, mais celui-ci ne vint jamais. Il se redressa et lui tendit la main, la refermant autour de la sienne.

«Mauvais à quel point? » lui demanda-t-il. Elle soupira fortement et s'assit à côté de lui. Il se tourna vers elle, attendant sa réponse.

« Assez mauvais. » admit-elle, inclinant la tête pendant qu'il mettait doucement un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle sentit des larmes monter à nouveau, et alors un satané quelque chose se brisa et elle se mit à sangloter.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'ils me haïssent, je ne le voulais pas. » sanglota-t-elle sur son épaule et il enroula son autre bras autour de elle, la serrant contre lui.

« Qui, Summer ? De qui parles-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il en regardant le haut de sa tête alors qu'elle continuait à pleurer, ses larmes chaudes glissant sur son torse nu.

« Mes parents. » réussit-elle à dire entre deux sanglots, et Dylan sentit son cœur se briser.

« Summer, quoi que ce fût, ce n'était pas de ta faute. » lui dit-il, et elle tremblait plus en plus fort, en s'agrippant fermement à ses bras, sachant maintenant qu'il était son salut.

« Ca va aller, Summer, je te tiens, et ça va aller. »

Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant dix minutes et Dylan la laissa pleurer, la serrant contre lui, la laissant expulser ses émotions et se demandant exactement pourquoi elle était allée vers lui. Elle l'évitait habituellement dans des situations comme celle-ci, elle n'était pas froide, mais elle n'était pas exactement amicale avec lui non plus.

« Dylan ? » demanda-t-elle, une fois qu'elle était passée des larmes aux reniflements . Il l'étreint plus fort.

« Oui Summer ? » il regarda le dessus de sa tête avant de reposer sa joue dessus.

« Je peux rester avec toi ce soir ? »

Dylan sentit son estomac tomber jusqu'à ses orteils. Venait-elle juste de lui demander cela ? Il l'avait imaginée lui demander quelque chose comme ça depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, mais jamais, même en un million d'années, il avait pensé qu'elle le ferait.

« Euh… » il ne savait pas quoi dire. Puis elle commença à se tortiller et il réalisa qu'il avait fait une trop longue pause avant de lui répondre.

« Oh, c'est ok, ce n'est pas… je vais juste, euh, partir. » Bégaya-t-elle en commençant à se lever, mais il resserra son emprise sur elle.

« Non, reste Summer, c'est d'accord, tu peux rester. »

Elle le regarda, et il sourit, espérant la mettre à l'aise.

Elle sourit en réponse et s'assit plus à côté de lui encore. Il laissa son bras autour de ses épaules et elle soupira, s'effondrant doucement d'épuisement dans son étreinte.

« Allons, dit-il en la laissant glisser dans le lit avant de s'installer à côté d'elle, dormons un peu. Je suis sûr que Zoom va nous faire faire quelque chose de ridicule demain. »

Elle rit nerveusement et s'enfonça plus profondément dans les couvertures. Dylan l'observa une minute pendant qu'elle s'endormissait avant de revenir à la réalité et de fermer les yeux. Il avait commencé à dériver et allait s'endormir quand il sentit la main de Summer sur son épaule. Il se tourna pour la regarder et elle sourit timidement quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

« Tu veux bien me tenir la main ? » lui demanda-t-elle, rougissante. Il sourit et se tourna un peu plus pour lui faire face. Il tendit la main et elle la rencontra à mi-chemin, la serrant fermement. Leurs mains étaient entrelacées entre eux, en les tenant proches, mais pas assez pour être mal à l'aise.

« Bonne nuit Summer. »

Elle ferma les yeux et sourit, resserrant sa poigne.

« Bonne nuit Dylan. »

Ensemble ils se sont endormis, Dylan plus heureux qu'il n'avait été depuis un long moment et Summer se sentant complètement satisfaite du début de sa nouvelle famille.

Summer se réveilla la première et cela lui prit une minute pour réaliser où elle était jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque qu'elle tenait toujours les mains de Dylan étroitement serrées entre les siennes, leurs doigts enlacés.

Elle sourit et le libéra lentement , en s'étirant. Il sentit le mouvement et battit des paupières en ouvrant les yeux. Il bâilla et s'étira lui aussi, avant que de river ses yeux sur elle.

« Hé. » murmura-t-il.

Elle sourit.

« Salut. » Elle rougit, penchant sa tête vers le bas pour le cacher.

« Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il, en roulant sur le dos et en regardant le réveil dans la chambre.

« Sept heures trente. » lit Summer pour lui et il gémit, se frottant les mains sur son visage.

« Nous devons aller en classe dans dix minutes. »

« Ouais, Cindy me réveille toujours, je ferais mieux de retourner dans ma chambre. » Elle semblait incertaine, et pas très confortable.

« Oui, bien sûr. » Il hocha la tête, avant de sortir du lit, lui permettant de quitter l'enceinte de son édredon bleu. Elle se tenait debout devant lui et avait l'air de se sentir aussi maladroite que lui.

« Merci d'être là Dylan. » Elle lui sourit, réalisant tout à coup qu'il était nu jusqu'à la taille et détourna rapidement les yeux.

« Hey, n'importe quand, d'accord? » Lui dit-il en lui prenant la main. Elle hocha la tête en lui souriant.

« Ouais, merci encore. » Elle se pencha en arrière et lui fit un câlin, ses bras enroulés étroitement autour de son cou. Il la serra contre lui , ses bras enroulés autour de sa taille et il la souleva en l'air. Elle rit contre son épaule pendant qu'il la balançait autour de lui, ses pieds repliés dans le vide pendant qu'ils tournaient ensemble.

Il la remit doucement sur ses pieds et elle continua à sourire, semblant plus heureuse qu'il ne l'avait vue depuis un bon moment.

« Je te vois en classe, Dylan. »

« Ouais, moi aussi. »

Il la regarda retourner dans sa chambre et ferma la porte avant de faire, avec jubilation, la danse de la victoire. Il avait finalement obtenu qu'elle vienne à lui, qu'elle lui fasse confiance pour quelque chose. Ce n'était pas la relation qu'il voulait, mais c'était certainement un pas énorme dans la bonne direction. Ne se sentant plus fatigué il partit pour prendre une douche, sifflant joyeusement pour lui-même, prêt pour la journée.


End file.
